You know, I have told you!
by misssophie23
Summary: Some sexy time for Erin and Jay, at least until someone busted on her door. [LINSTEAD x oneshot]


Hello guys :)

I want to thank you for all of your nice feedback. It really means a lot to me, especially because I don't have the best grammar ^^ But you seem to like my one shots … I can't continue everyone, but I will one or two. But I will prefer to keep writing one shots. So, here is a new one. One requested from tumblr – I hope you'll enjoy it. See you around. Love, misssophie23

**I don't own anything.**

**You know, I have told you.**

He felt her flirty looks all the time. She didn't stop looking at him. So Halstead turned around to facing her. His eyes flickered from her eyes to the lips. She didn't wear any make up. She didn't need to. Jay bit his bottom lip as he watched into her eyes again. "You dig me." he whispered with a sigh.

Erin blinked. She digs him? Well, maybe … yeah, maybe she liked to playing with him a little bit. Just like now. Halstead and her were sitting on her couch. They wanted to watch the football game together but Erin wasn't really interested in the game. Not when Halstead sat right next to her. Trying to fight against the tension between them and focusing on the game.

A bright smile appeared on her mouth as she closed in. "Just because you are ignoring me the whole first half.", she mumbled and she could see how Jay was trying not to give up the fight against his lust. She could see it in his eyes. The way his blue wonderful eyes stuck with her lips a little bit too long.

Jay groaned and smiled at the same time. "Because I have to. If I wouldn't, we would start to making out and I have a bad feeling that Voight is watching me all the time … so … I don't want to take the risk." He winked, even if it was just half the truth. He would definitely take the risk to get caught by Voight.

But he knew that she maybe wouldn't give what he wanted to. He wanted to have more than a friendship plus. He didn't want to see her at Molly's with Severide or somebody else. And, if they would start to make out Jay knew that he could not stop it.

Erin felt how a light shiver ran down her back as Jay told her about the making out thing. _We would start making out_ … it sounded really sexy when he talked about making out with her.

"Oh, you really think I want to make out with you?" she grinned and shook her head. "I am sorry to destroy your ego mister, but you are not as far as good as you think."

"Ohhh" Jay laughed and licked his lips. He grinned as bright as she did. "You don't know yet."

"Yeah, but I don't want to know." Erin retorted playfully and looked into his ocean blue eyes. He didn't know how much she loved this pair of eyes. They made her crazy, but they could also calm her down. And his freaking boyish flirty smile! It drove her nuts.

They both were teasing each other. No one of them thought about the game. They just had eyes for each other. Halstead looked down her face, still smiling.

His voice was like a husky whisper: "Sure, of course you don't want to."

They looked into each other eyes. They both could feel the heat between them. Both breaths were heavily. She could smell the beer he had drunken before and Jay notice her perfume. He was so close to her, just as close as he was when they left the bar at her high school reunion.

Erin opened her mouth, but before she could even try to say something, she was grabbed by Jays hand who pulled her closer to him and in the next second she felt his warm lips on hers. Her heartbeat stopped for a split of second just to beat faster than before. It felt like some kind of heat exploded in her body. The place were Halstead arm was touching her body was hotter than the rest of her. It seemed like she was burning under his touch.

He had grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't had resists much longer. Jay had to kiss her. He already fought too long against this feeling. As his lips touched Erin's he could tell that it was the best thing he ever tasted in life. Her lips were soft and he could taste her lipstick and the beer. Even if he wanted the kiss to be gentle, he couldn't control himself. So he pushed his lips hard against hers. Full of passion and lust. He held her tighter, pushing her down on her back so he was over her body.

Erin moaned into his kiss and threw her arms around his neck to pulled Halstead's body closer to hers. At the same time she pressed herself against him, teasing him with her pelvis. She smiled into the kiss as she could heard him groaning after she pressed herself up to him. The air was getting hotter. They didn't break the kiss once.

Jay brushing his tongue against her bottom lip, impatient. His hands were flitting all over her body and as Erin opened her mouth to let Jay in, his one hand went under her shirt to feel her skin under his fingertips. She shivered. She snapped on his shirt and was taking it off. For that they had to broke their kiss for the first time.

Both of them were out of breathe. His blue eyes flickered over Erin's face. Just a few seconds, then she took his neck and put her mouth greedily on his. She let her tongue sliding into his mouth, playing with his one. Once again Jay was moaning … this time with pleasure. The blood was rushing through his body. His heart beat faster and he totally lost control over his acting.

Halstead pulled their lips apart, but only to put them on Erins neck. He kissed every inch of her skin and sometimes he sucked a little, just to heard her groaning. She pulled her head against the pillow, closed her eyes and biting on her bottom lip. Trying not to lose control of herself either. Her fingernails drew scratches on his back. Again she pulling her body against Jay who just found the spot on her neck that made her totally thrilled.

"Jay" Erin whined and pulled her nails deeper into Jays back. The man stopped kissing her neck. He was smiling because he knew he had her under control with finding this spot on her neck. "What?", he teased her and started to kissing her lips again. His hand moved up to her breasts.

He was driving her crazy! Erin had to pull herself together trying think straight, at least a little bit. She loved how his hands moved all over her body. She loved how his lips were kissing hers. She loved the lust in her body and she definitely wanted more. So she put her hands on his chest, pushing him away. "I think, I think we should go to the bed, bedroom."

"Yeah ... that is a great idea." Jay mumbled huskily and looked down at her swollen lips.

"Good.", she said softly but just a second later they both were kissing again. Now more passionately and impatient than before. Jay taking her shirt off rudely. Her hands went over his back and his neck again as his hand went to her belt. Trying to open it.

And then there was a knocking at her front door.

"Ignore it. I am not home." Erin hissed against Jays lips.

"Erin!?"

Lindsay and Halstead froze. It was Voight. They were looking at each other in shock. "Shit." Jay mumbled and got off of Erin.

"Erin I know you are home! Open up or I will break down this door!" Voight yelled.

As fast as she could Erin sprang on her feet. She grabbing her shirt and put it back on.

"I have told you.", Jay cursed and did the same with his shirt. "What are we suppose to say to him?"

"We are watching the game." She told his partner, making a ponytail. But then Jays eyes went wide. "Oh fuck." he whispered and looking straight on the hickey on Erin's neck. Erin mirrored his face impression. "No … no you didn't make me a hickey, did you?!" she hissed and undone the ponytail. She hit Jay at his chest.

"ERIN! You have three seconds to open the door." He knew she was home. He saw her car. And what was more important, he saw Halstead car outside too. It was half past eleven. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here after all! Voight stamped with his left feet impatiently. If Erin wouldn't open up in two seconds he would break in.

"Hey Hank." There she was. Her face totally blushed, with swollen lips and - "Is this a hickey on your neck?" He asking her sceptically and pointing on the little purple blue spot on her neck. For a second Erin didn't know what to say, then she decided to ignore his question. "What do you want so late at night?"

"Well, what does Halstead want so late at night in your apartment?" Voight asked her in return and his voice was full of anger. He tried to look into the apartment but he couldn't see the couch. But what he could see was that Halsteads jacket hung on the wall.

"We are watching the game." Erin answered shortly.

Voights eyes flickered from the living room to his non biological daughter.

"More than just the game it seems." He could feel how his blood and the adrenalin were running through his veins. He had told her, he had told them both to stay away from each other. That they shouldn't mixing up the work with her love life.

Hank Voight looked into Erins straight eyes. He knew that he wasn't welcomed right now. He just looked into her face, nodding slowly before he put his hands into his pocket.

"You and Halstead. Tomorrow. My office!" Without another word the sergeant left Erin at her door. She went back to the couch were Jay still sat and was watching her. "You know … I have told you." He repeated himself and couldn't help but smiling.

Erin rolling her eyes and sighed. "Well … I guess … in fact that we will die tomorrow anyway", she dropped herself into Jays lap, looking in his sensual and playful eyes, "we can continue where we left off. It would be a shame if we wouldn't."

"Oh definitely." Jay smiled, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently.


End file.
